What's wrong with the Chaptain?
by mikesh
Summary: So what is wrong with Jack? CONTAINS MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Title: What's up Caption

Title: What's up Caption?

Summary: Something's up with the Caption.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC2 what's so ever.

Our story starts at the end of Pirates2. Elizabeth has just sent Jack down to his death or has she?

Elizabeth, Will and the rest of Jack's crew were standing in the hunt trying to get rid of the memory of what they'd just done to Jack.

"What are ya all crying about?" Jack asked coming down the stairs.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted happily.

"What?" Jack asked shocked when Elizabeth threw herself onto him.

"You're alive!" Elizabeth said very happy.

"Yeah why wouldn't ey be?" Jack asked.

"I sent you down to your death. How did you get out?" Elizabeth asked.

"All I be told was I couldn't be taken not now," Jack said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Just what I be told," Jack said.

Jack may not know why he wasn't killed but someone else did. They didn't want to tell Jack because they didn't want to find themselves at the end of Jack's sword.

"What we all standing around for?" Jack asked.

"Jack we don't have a ship," Will said.

"Well let's go get us one," Jack said taking his hat off the hook and starting towards the door.

"Ok," Will said following the captain.

'Sorry Captain you're in for one hell of a year,' someone thought to themselves.

With that the rest of the crew followed Jack out of the hunt and to the boats. Once they were in they left as fast as they could. The plan was to go back to land and try and get a boat. Jack was going to send Elizabeth and Will to do it because they'd have better luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What's up Caption

Title: What's up Caption?

Summary: Something's up with the Caption.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC2 what's so ever.

AN: this chapter takes place two months later. It's March 25th

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

Jack had just gotten up when he felt bail rise to his throat. He knew that meant he needed to get to the side of the boat quickly.

As fast as he could he ran to the side of the boat and got sick.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Will asked looking at Elizabeth.

"I don't know. He's been like that for a couple of days now," Elizabeth said concerned.

"What are ye two talkin' about?" Jack asked wiping off his mouth with his arm.

"Nothing," Will said.

"It better be nothin'," Jack mumbled going back under deck.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sick in the mornings and fine by afternoon,' Jack thought to himself.

He didn't know what was going on and that was scaring the captain more then anything. What Jack couldn't understand was why he was the only one getting sick. It wasn't like his crew didn't drink with him. Well maybe not as much but they still drank with him.

"Jack just get sick again?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Will said.

"Thought so," Gibbs said.

"So what do you want to do?" Will asked.

"What do ye mean?" Gibbs asked

"Well he's been like this for a couple of days. So do we find him a doctor as soon as we hit land or just let him decide?" Will asked.

"I say find land and get him to a doctor," Elizabeth said.

"What about the doc on the ship? Just have him look at Jack," Gibbs said.

"I don't need no bloody doctor," Jack said coming back up.

"You've been sick for a week straight. You're not the least bit interested in what's wrong?" Will asked.

"No," Jack said.

"I say we tie him down and have the doctor look at him," Elizabeth said.

"I'll go with that," Will said.

"So will I," Gibbs said.

"What ye talkin' 'bout?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said.

"'k," Jack said.

The rest of the day Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs planned on how to get Jack to see a doctor.

They finally decided that they'd just try and get Jack drunk and then have the doctor look at him after he passed out. That way if it wasn't anything then Jack never knew they'd done that.

"Jack can I offer you a drink?" Will asked later that night.

"Sure," Jack said taking it.

"To the future," Will said holding up his glass.

"To the future," Jack said also holding his up.

"S-s-s-s-ooo yow think Liz will wanta stay with m-m-m-e-e tonight?" Will asked after half a bottle of rum.

"N-n-n-noo," Jack said starting to laugh hysterically.

About half an hour later Jack finally passed out so that they could put their plan into action.

"Ok he's out," Will said coming to get the other two.

"Let's put him in his bed and then go get the doc," Elizabeth said.

"Ok," Will said.

Once they got Jack to his bed went and woke up the doctor. He wasn't real happy to be woken up at two in the morning. But he came down and checked out Jack.

Little did the three of them know that what the doc found would change one of their lives forever.

NEXT Chapter: What's wrong with Jack?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What's up Caption

Title: What's up Caption?

Summary: Something's up with the Caption.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC2 what's so ever.

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!

AN2: Ok I hate to do this to you guys. However starting April 1st updates will probably go down to just Saturdays and Sundays. Sorry I start back to college and am not going to really have time during the weekdays.

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked once the doc came out.

"I want to wait until we hit land to make sure I'm right," the doc said.

"Why can't you tell us what you think is wrong?" Will asked.

"Because if I'm wrong then you're going to laugh me out," the doc said.

"Just tell 'hem," Gibbs said.

"Fine I think that Jack is pregnant," doc said.

"What? How?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know but he has all the right symptoms for being pregnant," doc said.

"So what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait until we hit land and then go take Jack to that doctor," doc said.

"How are we going to do that? He didn't even want to see you so you think he'll want to see some other doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"No that's why I was thinking that we'll get him drunk again and then take him," Gibbs said.

"But if he's pregnant would it be wise for him to be drinking?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Elizabeth asked once she noticed the three guys looking at her.

"That just sounds weird coming from anyone's mouth," Will said.

"Besides how would you say we get him to a doc?" Gibbs asked.

"Ok so that's probably the best way," Elizabeth said.

"Deal?" Will asked.

"What are **you** talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"This time you can get him drunk," Will said.

"Deal," Elizabeth said.

"Well I say we all get some sleep," Gibbs said.

"Yeah because it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Elizabeth said.

"Night," doc said heading back to his sleeping quarters

"Night," Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will said at once.

With that they all headed to their rooms.

The next morning when Jack woke up he realized that they weren't at sea anymore. They were docked on an island. So as fast as he could considering that he was still hung over he got up on top of deck.

"What are we doing here?" Jack asked getting up on deck.

"We're here to get more supplies," Elizabeth said.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Because the rum is out and we need more," Elizabeth said.

Instead of replying Jack went over to the side of the boat and got sick.

"You alright capt'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine," Jack said looking anything but.

"You sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll just be…" Jack said trailing off as he went back down under the deck.

Jack spent most of the day under the boat fighting off the hang over. By time night fall came he was ready to get back to the drinking.

Once Jack passed out Gibbs, Will and doc took him to see the doctor on the island. Of course Elizabeth came with them. She wanted to find out if it was true or not. The doc too came up with the same thing. Captain Jack Sparrow was in fact pregnant. Now just how to tell the captain.

NEXT CHAPTER: telling Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What's up Caption

Title: What's up Caption?

Summary: Something's up with the Caption.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 4

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC2 what's so ever.

AN: takes place next morning.

AN: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!

ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!

"Whaz up?" Jack asked squinting his eyes.

He noticed that Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth were all standing over him.

"Go ahead and tell him," Gibbs said.

"Why me? You've known him longer," Elizabeth said pointing to Jack.

"Right here love," Jack said.

"Ok you're pregnant," Elizabeth said.

"Nice try love," Jack said.

"Not your love and not joking," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah this happens all the time," Jack said.

"It's true capt'" Gibbs said.

"Ok assume I believe you how did I get this way?" Jack asked moving his hand over his stomach.

"That's the thing. We were hoping you could tell us," Elizabeth said.

"You mean you don't know?" Jack asked closing his eyes.

"Not the one pregnant so I don't know how you got pregnant," Elizabeth said.

"Stop sayin' 'hat," Jack said opening his eyes up.

"Captain you haven't been hit with any nasty curses lately have ya?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes now I remember. No what ye on?" Jack asked.

"Just askin'," Gibbs said holding up his hands.

"If ya all done I'd be left alone," Jack said.

So they all decided to leave him be. They knew that was quite a shocker to find out and Jack just needed time to adjust to it. But little did they know that Jack didn't want to adjust to being pregnant. That was the last thing on his mind as he came up with a plan. A plan to end it all. Or so he thought it would.

Next chapter: Does he do it?


End file.
